100 Drabbles
by DeschanelJewels
Summary: 100 Drabbles about Olivia with added Gregory and Cole - Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

Prompt #1 - Beginnings:

Cole took one look at Olivia and he knew that he couldn't let her go. Their affair had been so brief; both deciding that ending it was for the best.

The attraction was undeniable; yes she was married, but he wanted her.

As he watched her from across the room, her eyes met his and he knew instantly that she felt the same as he did.

He wasn't the kind of man who usually got involved with married women but for her he'd definitely make an exception.

He knew that this was going to be the beginning of something amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt #2 - Middles:

Olivia's cell vibrates on her office desk; she checks the caller ID an instant smile radiates her face.

"Hello you." She says elatedly.

"Hey." He could tell she was smiling even though he couldn't see her face. "Are you busy?" Cole asks her.

"I'm just in the middle of sorting through some contracts. Why?"

"Can you get away?" Cole asks.

"What am I getting away too?"

"Go to your office window." Cole instructs.

Olivia walks bare foot to the window, looking out.

"Look to the right…a little bit more."

She see's him and her grin extends from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt #3 - Ends:

Cole and Olivia lye tangled between silk sheets, their kiss deepens as Cole's fingers lazily trace over Olivia's back, travelling down to cup her bottom as he pulls her closer to him. They've just made love; typically she'd get out of their bed and get dressed but not tonight; the night was theirs to spend together in a hotel suite far away from SunsetBeach where nobody knew them or their secret.

"I never want this night to end." Cole whispers into Olivia's ear as he places intermittent kisses from her jaw down her neck returning back to her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt #4 - Firsts:

Olivia sleepily blinks her eyes awake and sees Cole smiling back at her. It was the first time they'd woken up together; she couldn't help but smile. Cole's hand touches her face as he leans over to kiss her. "Good morning." he says as their lips part. Olivia smiles back at him. "Good morning to you too." she says.

"Waking up next to you for the first time feels so good." He says smiling at her pulling her into an embrace.

He couldn't help but wonder how many more firsts they'd share together as he held her in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt #5 - Last:

"This is the last time." Olivia says to Cole as she gets out of the bed they'd just made love in.

"You said that the last time." Cole says laughing as he pulls her back onto the bed, into his arms, kissing her.

She laughs as their lips part. "I mean it this time."

"No you don't. You don't want this to end any more than I do. It will never be the last time. You can't stay away from me and I wouldn't let you if you tried."

_It has to be the last time_ she thinks to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt #6 - Hours:

Olivia hastily leaves her office, colliding into someone, scattering her files and paperwork all over the floor. "Gregory." She says, shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you were working late so I thought I'd surprise you. I'd like to take you to dinner."

"How thoughtful." She says smiling.

Olivia takes a sip or her Bordeaux, her eyes watching Gregory over the rim of her wine glass.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks smiling at her.

"How much I've enjoyed spending the last couple of hours with my husband." She says smiling back at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt #7 - Days:

Olivia feels Gregory's hand connect with her own, their fingers entwine as they walk barefoot along the beach, the ocean splashing back and forth against their feet.

Spending the day together was a rarity but Gregory was insistent.

"I've missed this." Gregory declared.

Olivia stops walking and turns to face him; her arms go around his waist as she leans in to kiss his lips. "We should spend more time together. I've loved today." She says smiling.

"The day's not over yet Liv." Gregory says winking at her.

Olivia laughs as Gregory pulls her into an embrace kissing her passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt #8 - Weeks:

Olivia sinks into the oversized bath tub, hoping the warmth of the water would ease her aching back. Her hand rests over her swollen stomach as the baby's movements inside of her cause a ripple effect over her skin.

She hadn't had an easy time; enduring weeks of morning sickness as the pregnancy took over her body. But with just over 2 weeks to go until her due date she couldn't help feel excited about seeing her baby girl. In a couple of weeks she would be a mother, smiling down at her stomach as her daughter kicked inside her.


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt #9 - Months:

It had been almost four months since Olivia had last seen Gregory. Their argument the night before she'd left had been horrific. Olivia could still remember his every word, as he explained his intentions for Caitlin's unborn baby. How the intensity of her nausea increased with every word he uttered.

Her hand rested on her swollen stomach as she paced the living room waiting for her husband to return home. What would Gregory do; what would he say? There was no hiding the fact that she was pregnant: would he be annoyed given the number of months she'd stayed away.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt #10 - Years:

"Happy Anniversary." Bette says toasting the happy couple. "Here's to the next 25 years." she says jovially raising her glass to them both.

Gregory clears his throat as Olivia looks up at him. "Here's to my amazing wife; we've had our share of ups and downs…"

"Keep it clean guys." Bette says laughing.

Olivia laughs as Gregory gives Bette the look.

"…I'll continue…but i couldn't imagine my life without you. Happy Anniversary Liv." Gregory says as he clinks his champagne flute against hers leaning in to kiss her as their guests cheer.

"Happy Anniversary darling." Olivia says kissing her husband.


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt #11 - Red:

Gregory's eyes dart open, horrified as he recalls the events of the previous evening. His head slowly turns to look at the person lying next to him; hoping that his mind was playing tricks on him and that his recollection of last night was incorrect. A wave of disgust washes over him as he sees her red hair splayed over the pillow, an odd counterpoint against the softer shades of the bed linen. How could he have been so stupid? _Olivia_ he thinks of his wife; how could he have done this to her and with Annie of all people.


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt #12 - Grey:

The sky looks dull; the clouds depicting a dark shade of grey suggesting a thunderstorm was looming.

Olivia shivers as she looks out of the window, her arms wrapped round herself as her hands move quickly up and down her bare arms as she tries to get warm.

Her eyes scan the living room as she moves away from the window into the room, her boredom consistent with the greyness of outside.

Her eyes stop on the liquor cabinet, as she catches sight of the Grey Goose. She knew she shouldn't have a drink but the vodka was so tempting.


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt #13 - White:

Olivia stood starring at her reflection; several large mirrors surrounded her depicting this bright white image of someone who looked like her but she couldn't quite believe that it was.

"You look beautiful." She heard her mother's voice.

Olivia had tried on so many dresses but none of them had been right until this one; this one was perfect. The gown was traditional, vast layers of white lace, a court train and delicate embroidery detailed on the bodice.

She turned to face her mother. "Gregory will like it won't he?" She asks.

"He will love it." Her mother said smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Prompt #14 - Black:

"What do you think of my costume?" Olivia asks as she walks out of the on-suite twirling around on the spot exhibiting a black skin-tight jumpsuit, black eye mask and black headband depicting animal ears.

Gregory's mouth opens as he gazes at her unable to speak causing Olivia to giggle.

"I'm Catwoman."

Gregory licks his lips as he walks over to her. "WOW." He says still struggling to speak."

Olivia laughs. "You don't usually have a problem speaking."

It was Gregory's turn to laugh. "My wife doesn't usually wear an outfit like this." He says pulling her into an embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

Prompt #15 - Blue:

"Hi."

Olivia looks up to see Cole standing in the doorway of the nursery. She's sat comfortably on the nursery's pale blue upholstered rocker feeding her baby.

"Hello."

Cole looks around the room, the white and predominately blue décor typical of a boy's nursery.

"Do you mind me being here?" He asks. She shakes her head in response.

Cole gazes down at his son. "He's beautiful…Could I hold him?" His request so hopeful, Olivia didn't have the heart to say no.

She passes him the baby, wrapped in his blue plaid blanket; Cole just stares at him in complete awe.


	16. Chapter 16

Prompt #16 - Purple:

Gregory's driving home as a familiar song plays on the radio; the words make him think of Olivia, a sad feeling washes over him.

_I never meant to cause you any sorrow  
I never meant to cause you any pain  
I only wanted to one time to see you laughing…_

The lyrics repeat continuously in his head. That's all he ever wanted to do, make Olivia happy; his ex-wife never far from his thoughts.

_Purple rain, purple rain  
Purple rain, purple rain…_

The chorus echoes from the car stereo system; all Gregory can think about is his regret over Olivia.


	17. Chapter 17

Prompt #17 - Brown:

Gregory's hands move in circular motions as he massages the sunscreen into Olivia's flawless skin; her skin already a beautiful golden brown from the two weeks they'd just spent in the Caribbean.

His hands move up to her thighs; she giggles as he gives her perfectly curved bottom a gentle slap. The edge of her bikini bottoms give him a slight glimpse of her white cheeks; a contrast to the brown tan on the rest of her body. He applies more lotion and continues up her body massaging her shoulders as she sighs into the cushion of the sun lounger.


	18. Chapter 18

Prompt #18 - Green:

"Fancy a Melon Margarita?"

"A what?" Bette asks

"Trust me, you'll love it. Pass me the Melon Liquor, Tequila and Lime Juice. Oh and ice."

Bette watches as Olivia mixes them a pitcher of the green liquid.

"It looks disgusting!" Bette says pulling her face looking at the green concoction. Against her better judgment she takes a sip. "Mmm it's delish though." She says eagerly taking a second sip.

The two friends chat aimlessly, giggling at everything and nothing; neither can keep a straight face when Gregory arrives home. "Uh-oh it's the green eyed monster." Bette says, both laughing uncontrollably.


	19. Chapter 19

Prompt #19 - Pink:

Caitlin's cry echoes through the baby monitor waking Gregory and Olivia from their dreamy slumber. "I'll go." Gregory groans.

Gregory looks into the crib as Caitlin kicks her legs, the pink plaid blanket moving with each jerk of her body; her tiny face all pink and scrunched up. Picking up his daughter he rocks her in his arms trying to calm her as he paces the floor of the nursery. "Shush, shush". Gregory repeats calmly but Caitlin continues to cry.

"She's probably hungry." He hears Olivia say as he turns around to see his tired wife standing in the doorway.


	20. Chapter 20

Prompt #20 - Colourless:

Olivia pours the colourless liquid into her martini glass – the vodka martini was warming as she downed her fourth or was it her fifth drink of the afternoon refilling her glass with another intoxicating measure of the colourless alcohol.

She must have passed out as the next thing she's aware of is Gregory's angry voice as he shakes her awake and drags her to the on-suite into the shower enclosure; cold water sprays directly onto her from the shower head. "Stop." Olivia splutters.

"That's exactly what you should have told yourself before you poured your first drink." Gregory angrily bellows.


	21. Chapter 21

Prompt #21 - Friends:

"Livie. Livie" Bette shouts as she races towards her friend. "Fancy gate crashing a hen party?"

"What?" Olivia asks frowning.

The _finest_ male strippers have just appeared on stage. I mean they are smoking _HOT._"

"I'm really not that bothered Bette."

"_WHAT_! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Bette, you're old enough to be their mother."

"_But_ I'm _not_ their mother! It's not like you've never wandered into Cougar Ville?" Bette says sarcastically.

Olivia rolls her eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Aware that her husband was listening to their conversation.


	22. Chapter 22

Prompt #22 - Enemies:

"You baby steeling tramp." Olivia repulsively splutters as her hand collides with the side of Annie's head; Annie's face contorts from the blow as her hand reaches up to sooth the sting on her cheek as she glares into her enemies hateful eyes.

Olivia launches herself at Annie, grabbing her hair as they both stumble from the vestibule into the aisle of the church falling to the floor. Gregory and Cole both race towards them, quickly followed by A.J and Sean. "Where's my baby, you bitch." Olivia screams at Annie.

Cole separates them, holding Olivia back as Gregory restrains Annie.


	23. Chapter 23

Prompt #23 - Lovers:

Both parents stand side-by-side of their son's crib watching as he sleeps. "He's exhausted." Cole whispers as Olivia nods smiling.

"It's certainly been a fun-filled day; thank you Cole." Their eyes lock, both struggling with their feelings, neither one brave enough to acknowledge their attraction and desire to be lovers again.

Their faces are intimately close as Cole leans in to kiss her lips. Their kiss deepens as Cole backs her out of the nursery into the wall of the hallway; he presses his body against hers as his hands cup her bottom lifting her up, their lips never parting.


	24. Chapter 24

Prompt #24 - Family:

Trey giggles over and over again as Olivia blows raspberries on his tummy. "_Stop, Mommy."_ He says laughing uncontrollably.

"I love hearing him laugh, it's adorable." Cole says sitting next to Olivia on the floor of Trey's playroom. Olivia nods smiling.

"What you drawing buddy?" Cole asks.

"My family." Trey says, concentrating on his picture.

"Can we see?" Cole asks.

Trey sits down in-between his parents. "That's mommy. That's daddy. And that's me."

"What's this?" Cole asks pointing to what looks like a small blob.

"That's my baby brother." Trey says.

Olivia and Cole's surprised eyes meet over Trey's head.


	25. Chapter 25

Prompt #25 - Strangers:

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She shyly smiled over at him as their eyes met across a crowded room. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He desperately wanted the opportunity to talk to her; confidently he walked towards her, their eyes fixed on each other. "Hello, I'm Gregory Richards."

She smiles at him. "Olivia Blake." Gregory smiles as he extends his hand. "Olivia, would you like to dance?"

Olivia gracefully accepts and Gregory leads her to the dance floor. They sway in time to the music as the orchestra plays _Strangers in the Night_.


	26. Chapter 26

Prompt #26 - Teammates:

"Are you crazy? Why would I help you?" Annie says glaring at Olivia.

"You started all this so you're going to help me finish it. I want my baby back and you are going to help me get him." Olivia sternly states.

"You're really going to take another child from Caitlin!" Annie says.

"He's my child, I gave birth to him; you stole him from me and I want him back…Caitlin will have to understand. He's not her son to raise!"

"OK so if I agree, that would make us teammates."

"Briefly." Olivia says.

"So what's the plan?" Annie asks.


	27. Chapter 27

Prompt #27 - Parents:

"Pregnant?"

Olivia nods as she watches Gregory struggle to process the news.

"Since when?" he manages to say.

"Almost 8 weeks."

"We were visiting your parents in London then!"

Olivia laughs. "If I remember correctly we hadn't had a moment to ourselves, my parents had planned our entire visit. _You_ surprised me in the shower one morning."

It was Gregory's turn to laugh. "_Mmm_ I remember."

His arms went around her as he pulled her towards him, kissing her.

Their lips part as he smiles at her; his eyes staring down at her still-flat stomach. "We're going to be parents."


	28. Chapter 28

Prompt #28 - Children:

Olivia smiled as she watched Gregory playing with their children; Caitlin squealed excitedly as Gregory threw her up in the air, catching her on her way down. Sean toddling towards them impatiently saying it was his turn next.

She placed her hand on her still-flat stomach, no physical signs that she was pregnant with their third child. She'd suspected, knowing the symptoms but not quite believing it until the pregnancy test had displayed the positive result.

Three children she smiled to herself. Excited to share her news with Gregory; she'd wait though until their children were tucked up in bed.


	29. Chapter 29

Prompt #29 - Birth:

Olivia drops to her knees her hands gripping her stomach as another contraction rips across her stomach. "Gregory." She screams.

Her hands rigid around the edge of the coffee table, the pain unbearable as Gregory races to her side.

"I thought I'd been having Braxton-hicks. But this definitely isn't false labour." She says breathlessly.

Her two previous labours took hours and hours; this birth couldn't be more different.

Caitlin's holding Olivia's hand as she screams in agony. "I need the drugs. I can't do this."

She pushes down hard; any moment now she would give birth to her third child.


	30. Chapter 30

Prompt #30 - Death:

"You look like death warmed up Livie!" Bette says.

"Well hello to you too." Olivia says as she collapses on the sofa.

"What's the matter?"

"Stomach Flu I think; I feel dizzy, have stomach cramps and have been sick."

"Ugh. Nasty Toots!"

A sharp pain shoots across Olivia's abdomen. "Ow." Olivia cries, her hands going to her stomach as she doubles up in agony.

"Livie. You're bleeding! We need to get you to hospital?" Bette says panicking.

"I'm sorry Mrs Richards, you've miscarried." Dr Robinson solemnly says.

"Oh my god." Olivia sobs. "I didn't even know. How didn't I know?"


	31. Chapter 31

Prompt #31 - Sunrise:

Olivia sat on the deck of the beachfront property sipping her oversized mug of hot coffee. Over the horizon the upper edge of the sun was just making an appearance depicting red and orangey tones. Olivia wasn't usually awake this early so to witness the day's sunrise was a welcome change.

"You're up very early." She heard her husband's voice behind her.

"The bed was cold without you." She said standing to greet him as he pulled her into an embrace.

She turned round, leaning against his embrace as they watched the sunrise. "You should come with me next time."


	32. Chapter 32

Prompt #32 - Sunset:

Olivia gazed out at the sunset; the beauty of the colours was captivating as she recalled the number of times she had shared this moment with her husband, well ex-husband now; the many evenings they'd spent together watching the sun disappear below the horizon.

"A penny for your thoughts?" She heard Bette say.

"Sorry, I was miles away."

"I could see that Toots. Where had you drifted off to?"

"I was just watching the sun go down and it reminded me of Gregory. The many times we'd sit watching the sunset together."

Bette smiled sympathetically. "You miss him don't you?"


	33. Chapter 33

Prompt #33 - Too Much:

Olivia lay on the beach, stretched out enjoying the sun's rays. The heat was so intense she welcomed the occasional breeze.

"You need more sunscreen, looks like you're burning." She heard Gregory say as she looked up at him, squinting from the brightness of the sun.

Olivia smiled. "You're home just in-time darling. I was going to call it a day. I'm going to shower and then you can massage aloe into my sun-kissed skin."

"There's an offer I can't refuse."

Olivia flinched as Gregory massaged the cooling lotion into her skin. "Looks like you've had too much sun Liv."


	34. Chapter 34

Prompt #34 - Not Enough:

"Just saying you're sorry is not enough, eventually you're actually going to have to mean it." Gregory bellowed at his wife.

Olivia smirked. "You're not talking to one of the children now."

"How long has it been going on? You and Del?" Gregory angrily splutters gripping his wife's arms, his eyes dark with rage.

"What do you care? How is your secretary by the way?"

"You're paranoid. Anyway we're talking about your indiscretions. Why am I not enough for you?"

"You were. Now you barely give me the time of day." Olivia says. "I thought I wasn't enough for you."


	35. Chapter 35

Prompt #35 - Sixth Sense:

I want the ground to open up and swallow me. I can sense Gregory's dark eyes angrily glaring at me as Dr Robinson reads the results of Trey's paternity test. I'm holding Trey as I look up I see Cole looking over at us. I immediately look away feeling sick to my stomach. A sixth sense consumes me; I just know that Dr Robinson isn't going to tell me what I want to hear.

Gregory should be Trey's father; but this un-easy feeling in the pit of my stomach suggests otherwise. I hear Dr Robinson say. "Cole is Trey's father."


	36. Chapter 36

Prompt #36 - Smell:

Olivia sits in the kitchen her eyes closed as she takes deep breaths trying to control the urge to vomit. Her stomach doing somersaults as the smell of fresh coffee surrounds her.

"Mom, are you ok?"

She immediately opens her eyes seeing her daughter's concerned face. "Yes I'm fine darling."

She can't recall the number of mornings her daughter had seen her like this; although her nausea this morning had nothing to do with her usual hangover.

Caitlin places a mug of coffee in front of her, the smell too much to take as she dashes for the kitchen sink.


	37. Chapter 37

Prompt #37 - Sound:

The sound of Olivia's cell ringing halts the conversation around the dinner table. "Hello."

She knew it was Cole from the caller display but he didn't say a word when she answered then the sound of a familiar song plays. "_I just called to say I love you_." Her grin extends from ear to ear. She was aware that AJ, Bette, Sean & Emily were watching her, curious as to what or who had made her smile so much.

The song continues to play as she tries not to smile but she couldn't help herself. "Hey." Cole says. "I'm outside."


	38. Chapter 38

Prompt #38 - Touch:

Cole takes Olivia's hand and escorts her onto the dance floor turning to face her as his arm goes around her waist; her back-less gown allowing his fingers to touch her soft skin.

They sway to the rhythm of the melody as they chat with ease. "It would appear we have an audience." Cole says smiling at Olivia.

He twirls her around so she can see Bette and A.J watching them.

Olivia laughs as Cole moves her around the dance floor. "It would appear so." Olivia says smiling up at Cole, her body touching his as they continue to dance.


	39. Chapter 39

Prompt #39 - Taste:

"Oh my god this tastes divine." Cole says as he savours the first mouthful of his dessert. "You have got to try some."

Before she could object Cole's fork went to her lips as he fed her a piece of the cheesecake.

"Isn't that just the best cheesecake you've ever tasted?"

"Mmm it tastes delicious. I usually don't eat desserts but that is amazing." Olivia says smiling.

"I'll share it with you if you'd like?" Cole asks.

They both hear Bette gasp and look over to see the shock on her and AJ's faces.

"Is there a problem?" Cole asks.


	40. Chapter 40

Prompt #40 - Sight:

"You're sight for sore eyes; a vision of beauty." Gregory says greeting his wife and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you darling." Olivia says smiling, feeling slightly embarrassed by her husband's public display of flattery.

Gregory's arm goes around her waist as he continues chatting to their guests. Out of the corner of her eye she notices Cole looking at her, their eyes meet as he seductively smiles. Olivia excuses herself to go to the bathroom as Cole follows her. He pins her against the cubicle door. "He's right; you're a sight for sore eyes." passionately kissing her lips.


	41. Chapter 41

Prompt #41 - Shapes:

"Where does this one go?" Olivia asks Trey as she picks up the square shaped building block. Trey takes it from her and places it in the square hole.

"Clever boy. Your building blocks are all different shapes aren't they darling?" Olivia watches Trey pick up the round shaped block and place it in the correct hole of the lidded box.

"All gone." Olivia says after Trey had successfully put all the blocks into the correct shaped holes of the box. Trey takes the lid off and empties the different shaped blocks back onto the floor. "Again." He says giggling.


	42. Chapter 42

Prompt #42 - Triangle:

"This is just too complicated." Olivia says gesturing from herself and then in the direction of Caitlin and Cole.

"It's not working. How can the three of us possibly raise Trey? It's the relationship triangle from hell." Olivia expresses as Cole and Caitlin listen to her rant.

"We can make it work." Cole says.

Olivia laughs. "You can't be serious. You have a child with your wife's mother. It's the most complex situation…and how do you think this is going to affect Trey as he grows up? When his friends discover that his father is actually married to his sister."


	43. Chapter 43

Prompt #43 - Square:

Olivia gasps in complete surprise, both hands covering her mouth. Gregory is down on bended knee holding out a square ring box. "Marry me Liv." He asks as he opens the ring box to reveal a huge square-cut diamond engagement ring.

"To live without you isn't living. You complete me. I need you. Say you'll be my wife…again?" Gregory says grinning from ear to ear. Olivia struggles to speak as tears of happiness well-up in her eyes.

"Yes." She manages to say as Gregory stands and kisses her lips, placing the square-cut diamond on her ring finger. "I Love You."


	44. Chapter 44

Prompt #44 - Circle:

"What are you doing?" Olivia asks as she sits in the seat opposite Cole in the waffle shop.

"Apartment hunting!" Cole says sighing as he circles another potential property.

"Would you like some help?" Olivia asks.

"That'd be great, thank you." Cole says smiling as he hands her a section of the real estate listings.

Olivia circles a property and continues to scan the listings. "There isn't much choice is there?" she states.

"No. Not on my budget. I just need a bigger place so Trey can stay more often."

Olivia smiles sympathetically. "Well I'm sure we'll find you something."


	45. Chapter 45

Prompt #45 - Moon:

Olivia sighs in a dreamy slumber as Gregory lies next to her watching her sleep. The drapes were parted slightly allowing the brightness of the moon to glimmer through the window radiating over Olivia's flawless skin as Gregory lazily traces his fingers over her bare-back, the silk sheets partially covering their naked bodies.

Gregory savours the moment; it was peaceful and everything was still as he admired his beautiful wife.

Olivia shifts slightly in her sleep, the moonlight now focusing on her face. Gregory's hand reaches up to stroke her cheek as he leans in to kiss her perfect lips.


	46. Chapter 46

Prompt #46 - King:

"I hate these ridiculous Halloween parties." Gregory states in a petulant tone causing Olivia to laugh.

"Darling don't be a grouch. You need to get into character. You're the regal and gallant King Arthur." She says jovially.

"I'd rather stay here and play Kings and Queens in our very own castle." Gregory seductively says reaching for Olivia's hand, pulling her onto the bed as he pins her underneath him and kisses her lips passionately."

"Gregory." Olivia says breathlessly as their lips part. "We don't have time. We need to get dressed."

"Surely you aren't refusing your king." Gregory says flirtatiously.


	47. Chapter 47

Prompt #47 - Heart:

Gregory turns to face Olivia taking her hand in his. "Olivia, you know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow you still manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you ... again." He says smiling. "I promise to trust you and love you with all my heart, and cherish you with all my soul forever and ever." He places the gold wedding band on her finger, lifting her hand to cover his heart.


	48. Chapter 48

Prompt #48 - Diamond:

Olivia leans back into Gregory's embrace as they sit on the sofa. She raises her hand up, the huge diamond dazzles back at her as she hears Gregory chuckle. "Impressive rock?" He states as he kisses the back of her head.

"It certainly is. I didn't need such a big diamond though darling." Olivia says insistently.

"Of course you did Liv. I know you were happy wearing the first engagement ring I gave you but I thought a new diamond would signify the fresh start we both want." Gregory says as he takes Olivia's hand, linking his fingers with hers.


	49. Chapter 49

Prompt #49 - Queen:

"Annie, just give it up." Olivia says feeling slightly amused with the outcome of Gregory's Will reading.

"I will not. He was my husband when he died." Annie shouts, glaring at Olivia.

Olivia smirks back at her and folds her arms defensively.

"Who do you think you are?" Annie says sternly. "Queen Olivia … who always gets exactly what she wants! Well not this time. You stole my inheritance when you whored yourself with my father…!" Olivia's hand collides with the side of Annie's face stopping her mid-sentence.

"Go to hell Annie. No one cares what you've got to say."


	50. Chapter 50

Prompt #50 - Joker:

"Have you decided on your costume for A.J and Bette's Halloween party?" Cole asks.

Olivia shakes her head. "No, have you?"

"Batman; although I don't think I really need the muscular upper body part of the costume." He says jovially as he puffs out his chest.

Olivia laughs. "You certainly think a lot of yourself Cole. I personally think it would be more fitting for you to go as the Joker."

"Ha-ha, you're funny. How about you go as Harley Quinn then?" Cole says teasingly.

"I'm game, if you are?" Olivia says flirtatiously as Cole grins from eat to ear.


	51. Chapter 51

Prompt #51 - Water:

Olivia sits on the edge of the swimming pool dangling her feet in the water watching as Gregory effortlessly swims lap after lap. The sparkle of the water against the early morning sun made the water extremely inviting.

Gregory swims up to her breaking the surface wiping the water off his face. "Good morning." He says smiling, his hands wandering up her legs to cup her bottom, kissing her as he pulls her into the pool, her silk nightgown now soaking wet. Olivia shrieks, surprised by his swift move; her legs go around his waist as she kisses him back.


	52. Chapter 52

Prompt #52 - Fire:

"I'm sick of arguing. You continually criticize me for the pettiest things." Olivia shouts, the intensity of her glare never leaving Cole's, both fiercely troubled by yet another difference of opinion when it came to raising their son.

Cole's eyes were full of fire as he stared at Olivia; the slight flush of her cheeks and gesticulation of her hands were, surprisingly, turning him on. Without thinking he walks over to her, forcefully pinning her against the wall as he vigorously kisses her lips, her protests were brief; neither one could resist the fiery ignition of passion consuming them both.


	53. Chapter 53

Prompt #53 - Earth:

"WOW. You look … … stunning." Cole says smiling at Olivia.

"Thank you." Olivia says slightly embarrassed.

"We're just going to the cocktail party as friends though." Olivia points out.

"I know." Cole says. "But you do look beautiful … shall we? Cole asks as he opens the front door for her.

Cole's eyes are riveted on her during the evening, as he watches her happily engage in polite conversation with the other guests. _One day, and soon, there will be an Us_ he thinks, smiling. He would move heaven and earth to be with her … whatever it takes.


	54. Chapter 54

Prompt #54 - Air:

"Taking a dip at this time of night?" Cole asks as walks out onto the patio and sees Olivia about to step into the swimming pool.

She turns to face him, feeling ever so slightly self-conscious wearing just a bikini.

"The Air-Con is playing up. I was hot…"

"Yes you are." Cole says flirtatiously raising his right eyebrow.

Olivia rolls her eyes. "…so I thought I'd cool off in the pool. What are you doing here anyway?" She asks.

"I wanted to see Trey … … don't worry I didn't wake him. You want me to take a look at the A/C?"


	55. Chapter 55

Prompt #55 - Spirit:

"Good Morning Bette." Olivia says practically grinning from ear to ear as she greets her friend.

"Good Morning to you too Toots. Somebody is in high spirits?"

"I am?" Olivia questions.

"You're practically giddy with happiness. What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean." Olivia says pouting.

"Come on … Spill … I want to know what or who has put that smile on your face. I'm hoping it's a who!" Bette says excitedly.

Olivia blushes ever so slightly.

"Yes, it's definitely a who." Bette says in her usual high-pitched enthusiastic tone.

"Bette. Shush. People are looking." Olivia whispers.


	56. Chapter 56

Prompt #56 - Breakfast:

Olivia sleepily blinks her eyes open and sees Gregory smiling back at her.

"Good morning." Gregory says as he leans in placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Olivia sighs smiling. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Amazing. Eventually." Gregory says raising his eyebrow.

Olivia laughs. "We were … up ... quite late weren't we."

"Mmm we were." Gregory says as he pulls her into an embrace.

"I'm starving." Olivia says as their lips part. "I need some breakfast. Eggs or pancakes. What do you fancy?"

"The only thing I fancy for breakfast is you." Gregory says pinning Olivia underneath him.


	57. Chapter 57

Prompt #57 - Lunch:

The buzzing from the intercom on Olivia's desk startles her out of her day-dreamy state.

"Yes." Olivia says to her secretary.

"Mr Deschanel is here to see you."

Olivia smiles … she had just been thinking about Cole. "Please ask him to come in."

"Hey." Cole says smiling as he walks into her office holding up a brown paper bag. "I've brought lunch. Hope you're hungry."

"How thoughtful. What did you bring?"

"Sushi."

"Mmm. My favourite." Olivia says smiling as she walks barefoot across the room to sit on the comfy sofa next to Cole.

"I know." Cole says smiling.


	58. Chapter 58

Prompt #58 - Dinner:

"Sorry I'm late." Olivia says slightly out of breath. Everyone was seated around the dinner table for Bette's birthday meal, engaging in polite chit-chat as they perused the menu.

Cole points to the empty seat next to him. "I've saved you a seat. Is everything OK?"

Olivia nods as she sits next to him. "Yes, Trey was just fussing."

Whispering in Cole's direction making sure nobody was watching. "I thought we weren't going to be in such close proximity at dinner. We agreed to be discreet to avoid suspicion."

"Worried you won't be able to control yourself." Cole says grinning.


	59. Chapter 59

Prompt #59 - Food:

"Mm-mm food tastes so good eaten off you." Cole says as he licks the chocolate sauce off Olivia's stomach and then eats a juicy strawberry that lay on her belly button. "I must insist on eating all my food this way."

Olivia laughs. "Every meal! That would be way too messy."

"Hmm I know." Cole says raising his eyebrow flashing her that sexy dimpled smile.

"We'd never leave the bedroom and it gives us another great reason to shower together." Cole says as he devours another strawberry off her stomach sharing half with Olivia as he passionately kisses her lips.


	60. Chapter 60

Prompt #60 - Drink:

Olivia checks her watch. Almost 20minutes had past since Gregory had called her saying he'd be a few minutes late. She reaches for her drink, swallowing the remains of her wine before returning the empty glass to the bar.

"Can I buy you another." The gentleman seated next to her asks.

Olivia smiles. "Thank you. But. I'm waiting for my husband." She says as she scans the crowded bar hoping to see Gregory.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want you sitting here all by yourself. Please. Let me buy you another drink?"

Olivia agrees. "A Chardonnay would be lovely. Thank you."


End file.
